


221B - Lost...

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [388]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Mystery, Sherlock is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: London was weirdly peaceful this November, no case in sight, and no old cases since Lestrade for some inexplicable reason had decided to use this opportunity to go on a short holiday with Molly.





	221B - Lost...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



 

London was weirdly peaceful this November, no case in sight, and no old cases since Lestrade for some inexplicable reason had decided to use this opportunity to go on a short holiday with Molly. Which meant he also had no access to the lab at Barts.

At the Yard he had been greeted by Donovan and although they were on less hostile terms at the moment, he was not ready to ask her for help.

 ~

“Bored, bored, bored. Bored!”

 He slammed the door shut, ready to loudly complain to John about Lestrade’s irresponsible absence, when he realised the empty feeling of the flat. He froze in place and sniffed the air. John had left a while ago.

He had also cleaned away the mess on the table in the living room, leaving only one piece of paper on it. (Mrs Hudson did not dare to touch the table anymore since she once found a large scorpion under a stack of papers – which she stabbed quiet expertly with her knitting needle, only to get into a heated argument about it with Sherlock later.)

Sherlock picked up the paper and frowned. ‘Come find me,’ it said, followed by a couple numbers.

He crammed the paper into his coat pocket and grinned with glee before storming out the door.

 John certainly was the best!

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> This a gift for the precious AtlinMerrick! Prompt was 'best'.
> 
> Sorry to all who already read this Sunday, I had problems with the formating and had to delete it again :(  
> 


End file.
